


Dinner Time

by ToyWolfMaker



Category: Kipo - Fandom, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), kataow
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Multi, No Romance, Non romance, Scarlemagne x reader - Freeform, Season 3, Spoilers, bringing dinner, no gender, reader does not have gender, scarlemagne (kipo)/reader, scarlemagne/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyWolfMaker/pseuds/ToyWolfMaker
Summary: You visit Scarlemagne in his cage for dinner, the reader doesn't have a gender, all can read, nothing defining, just pure interactions.(this takes place during season 3 In the Timber cats village,)
Relationships: Scarlemagne x reader, Scarlemagne/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Dinner Time

The hot sun stung against your back as it set, slowly receding down the tree line, taking the heat with it. Night began to crawl out from the opposite side of the skyline, bringing a cool wind that swept through the trees, echoing as the branches sloshed together.

It was around the time everyone was settling down to eat dinner, chatting among themselves and sharing their daily activities. They drank themselves merry and sang tunes, the cats of the forest normal routine. 

You decided to bring Scarlemagne his supper, you told Kipo you would help split the responsibilities so as not to burden her. It wasn’t fair if Kipo was the only person trying to interact with Scarlemagne, he needed to know others could show empathy. 

It was rather frustrating, he was uninterested and cold to Kipo most of the time, brushing her off or laughing at her attempts of civility, but she kept trying. Kipo was determined to break through to him, even if it meant he only talked a little, something was better than the cold silence and long nights. Lately he wasn’t speaking a word to her, the only comment she’d get was a snappy retort about the food she’d bring. With no time to argue, she’d place the food down, Scarlemagne’s back turned and arms crossed he’d wait for her to leave before snatching the food up.

A small sigh escaped your mouth, you watched the bark of the trees slowly descend as you rose into the branch that kept him. You weren’t sure what you’d get today, would it be slightly amused Scarlemagne or his silent glaring mood? Either way, you didn’t dwell further as the pulley system stopped, letting you off at the monolith branch. It was wide enough for a car to fit on, at the base of the tree trunk, Scarlemagne’s cage stood out from the greens behind it. 

He sat hunkered down, facing the trees center, he definitely knew of your presence but gave no acknowledgement. “Flapjacks again, Kipo?” He snarked without turning around, you could feel the annoyance tap at his voice. It must have been a long day, most days he probably goes insane without things to do, living in a box the size of a large bathroom. It would make anyone a little stir crazy.

“No, tonight I made something special, you said you were tired of flapjacks,” You ignored his foul mood that emanated from him. The sudden sound of your voice made Scarlemagne jump, he didn’t even realize it wasn’t Kipo, his head quickly turned and his gaze locked with yours from the ground. 

“Oh…(y/n).” His tone suddenly became a lot softer, his eye brows un-clenched and his face almost looked distant, “Why the sudden visit? Did Kipo finally give up on me?” He snorted standing up and brushing his pants off from invisible dirt. You were finally face to face with him, he stood towering over you by at least a foot. You were on the shorter side, but didn’t mind, it seemed everything in this world was a behemoth by your standards, 

“Nope,” you popped the ‘P’ and bent down to lift the hatch for his dinner, you gently slid it over as he stared at you, “I told Kipo I’d give you dinner since I prepared it, it’s herb roasted vegetables from my garden and some soup.” You smiled, you had spent multiple hours cooking a giant pot of onion and potato soup for tonight's feast for the Timber cats. Scarlemagne looked down at the covered dish in awe, while it wasn’t as fancy as he wanted, this was more than anyone was willing to do for him. He couldn’t count the nights he spent eating flapjacks, he thought his teeth would rot out before he got a decent meal. 

Pulling the top off the metal dome, the smell suddenly hit his nostrils, carrots, garlic and potatoes were evident, he could see diced tomatoes floating around and a soft oil separating from the steaming bowl. He gently picked up the dish and spoon before dipping it in and letting the soup fill into the shallow spoon. The warmth filled his hands bringing a tingly sensation to his body, excitement. 

You watched him with eager intent, you wanted to desperately know what he thought of your cooking, he hadn’t said any witty or interjecting comment yet, he slowly blew on the soup before sipping on it gently, the heat lapping at his tongue. Scarlemagne’s eyes widened as the creamy rich taste settled in his mouth, the earthy taste of potato root slowly boiled in broth with a cream base and garlic, such a simple soup, yet so elegant. 

He swallowed what was in his mouth and brought the spoon down to gaze at your waiting form, you stood with your hands laced in front of you, closely watching his every motion. A small smile crooked at the corner of his mouth, you looked like a giddy child pranking their parents into eating mud pies. 

“...So? How’s the soup?” You interjected quickly before he could get a word out, a small chuckle escaped him, “It’s not grand, don’t kid yourself,” He said with a cheeky look, your face fell a little from his comment. You weren’t sure if he was being serious or not, 

“B-But it's excellent! Way better than anything I’ve had, I can’t stand flapjacks.” He quickly changed his demeanor seeing your forlorn look, a pang of guilt struck his heart, “It’s rich, I do hope I get more in the future.” He said, continuing to show his enthusiasm by taking more gulps of soup. In his struggle to down as much soup as possible, he swallowed wrong and had an air pocket stuck in his throat. A rough cough of desperation wracked through his body, he pounded on his chest with his spoon still in hand, trying to swallow the mouthful that refused to go down. 

Your eyes watched with concern as Scarlemagne seemed to swallow harshly, a pant came out of his maw, a strangled smile escaped his sharp teeth trying to show he was okay, “That’s if i live…” He choked out, his voice hoarse. You blinked at him suddenly and felt your face contort in amusement, a giant grin split your face as you let out a laugh. You had never seen him struggle so much with something as simple as soup, all because you made him nervous about your soup.

Your sadness had been replaced with bellowing laughter, Scarlemagne watched with a small sigh of relief, at least you weren’t sad. You quickly tried to quell the abrupt laughter, it almost hurt your lungs, you shouldn’t be laughing at him, but this was his first attempt at trying to make you happy. And it worked, rather too well, you wiped the tears that slid down your face as you tried calming yourself down, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

“I’m sorry,” You choked out, straightening up, a grin still plastered on your face, your eyes burned with embarrassment. “Thank you for trying my soup, I know it’s not gourmet, but I just wanted to share some with you.” You let out a small intake of air from your nose, a small smile graced your lips as you looked at Scarlemagne on the opposite side of the wall. He was just watching you with contempt, he had devoured the soup and had set the dish down by his feet. 

“I...enjoyed it…” Scarlemagne started, but his gaze suddenly faltered, his eyes shifted down to your feet and his arm gently caressed his other. “...I enjoyed this” He motioned to the two of you standing atop the trees. A small breeze swept through the village, softly blowing your clothing, the sudden drop in temperature made itself evident in the wind. 

“I’m glad, Scarlemagne.” You said blinking slowly, he finally met your gaze again, a look of relief passed through him. He was trying desperately to interact with you, and not to piss you off, he kept doing it with Kipo. Anytime he spoke with her, he seemed to revert back to his old mindset, cold, distant and controlling. He didn’t know why Kipo tried so hard, he had done horrid things, yet he was only met with kindness from Kipo, and now you. Pangs of guilt rose in his chest, when you first started coming around to see him he rejected you and wanted nothing to do with you.

He thought you wanted to hurt him, as soon as he let his guard down, that maybe you’d try to kill him. No one visited him for any good reason, just to snarl and taunt at his caged form. It gave him flashbacks to his old burrow, Emelia locking him up and using him. His heartbeat sped up just thinking about it, but nothing ever happened. Each time you showed up, you’d try to speak to him. To coax him into conversing, he’d give short replies and would tell you to leave. So you’d just sit there, and draw or talk about stuff to him. 

You asked about his music, what he liked playing, sometimes Scarlemagne would hum tunes he’s played. You chatted about books and would even bring up some for him to read, he kept a couple of his favorites inside the cage. On off chances Scarlemagne would hear you sing, his surprise hit him when you became comfortable enough around him to sing. You sang low soft songs that carried through the wind, he quite enjoyed them. 

He didn’t know exactly why you kept coming to see him, a strange almost friendship arose between you two. Maybe it was because you didn’t have anyone else, just like him. You knew everyone and was kind to all, but you always felt like you were never anyone’s number one. You weren’t sure if Scarlemagne thought of you as a friend or not, but he sure seemed to enjoy your company.   
Even if it just meant not being alone at night, so your anxiety didn’t swallow you whole. You could sit near his cage and just listen to each other's breathing as you watched the stars. He would gently point at stars and tell you each of their names and stories, about kings that claimed the stars could tell the future or how the old empires believed gods were stuck in the stars. You would listen closely and shape out patterns or animals in the stars. It was nice, it was a side of Scarlemagne he didn’t share with anyone, it was genuine and caring. That was the side of him you always wanted others to see, but that would take time.

“Thank you, (Y/n).” Scarlemagne said, his voice soft and honest, you looked at him quizzically, he turned away from you and folded his arms behind his back staring at the setting sun.

“For being there, for being my friend.” His eyes watched you from the corner of his vision, you felt your heart clench in sadness, a small smiled made its way to your face as you shifted near the cage, hand touching the cool fiberglass,

“I’ll always be your friend,” you murmured, “if...that’s what you want, of course.” watching him closely, he turned back to you with a sad smile, “I’d love that.” He chuckled approaching you, he gently placed his hand where yours touched the glass, he could feel the heat radiating off yours. He lent his head against the paneling slowly gazing at you, you mimicked him and shared a moment of silence, you vowed to always be friends, and he believed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really want there to be more Scarlemagne fan fics, but it seems i gotta write em, so here's my addition!


End file.
